Gunshots
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Gwen runs into trouble late one night, who can help her? Why only our favorite delinquint, DUNCAN of course! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

***Gwen***

Damn, I was later than I wanted to be. I hate my boss, always keeping me late. But I had to try and make the best of it. Duncan and I had date night tonight, nothing major just a little scary movie at my place. Duncan should be on his way to my house right now, I hope I don't end up keeping him waiting.

I walked down the street, the stars burning in the sky, the street lamps coming on. The darkness, to be honest kind of scared me, it was as if something was going to jump out of the shadows and drag me to my demise. I shook that thought from my head and continued walking.

Looking around it seemed as if I was comepletely alone. Fog was rising in the atmosphere making it more difficult to see. I brushed my teal and black hair out of my face in the humidity.

"Hey!" A voice called out to me, breaking the long silence. I turned to where the voice had come from. Behind me I could vaguely see a tall dark figure approaching me. The figure stepped under the light of one of the light posts showing a middle-aged man with an awful gleem in his eyes.

_Run! Run now!_ A voice was screaming in my head but I was paralized to my spot. He came closer looking at me.

"Come here." he said. I stayed where I was. Then another man came from out of a parked car. He looked at the other guy and said;

"Get her."

That's when my fear kicked in and I ran as fast as I could down the street, fog half blinding me. I looked back, the first man was chasing me. I was panting running out of breath. I took off down an alley almost out running him when my face collided with a hard brick wall. I looked around me. It was a dead end. I turned around and he was sauntering towards me. I clutched the wall behind me in fear. He came up to me. He pulled something out of his coat pocket, God no, it was a gun.

_This is it, this is how I'm gonna die. At the end oif a gun held by some maniac._ I felt close to hyperventalating.

"Now now, I just want your money. Now hand it over." I shook my head nervously and obeyed. With my hand shaking I handed him the fresh wad of bills and he snatched them from my hand. He turned around and began to walk away. I sighed in relief.

Then just when I thought I was safe he whirled around with the gun in his hand. He held it up and fired it twice. I cried out in pain, clutching my side where he'd shot me. I slide down to the ground against the wall, whithering in pain.

I felt like crying but the tears would not come. The gunman ran away, possibly to go join his buddy. All was quiet. My blood stained hands were shaking. I felt myself fading slowly out of conciousness. I had absolutely no energy to cry for help so instead I just sat there on the pavement, awaiting death.

***Duncan***

I walked in the fog and humidity on the way to Gwen's house. I hope I'm not keeping her waiting. I was all alone on the dark street with my hand in my pocket. Clutching the ring in my fist. Tonight I figured was the perfect night to pop the question. I love Gwen more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Nearing a corner the sound of two gunshots rang in my ears and I jumped back a couple feet. I hid behind the corner not wanting to be next. I peeked around the corner to see two men gettingn ready to get in a car. One running towards the vehicle with a wad of cash in his hand. I was about to turn around but I stopped dead when I heard what they were saying.

"Did you get the money from her?"

"Yeah and that blue haired goth girl is as good as gone." Then they both got in the car and drove off into the night. I took off down the street towards where the gunshots had came from.

_Oh shit. Please God don't let it be Gwen, don't let it be Gwen, don't let it be-_

I came to the opening of the alley and my heart nearly stopped;

Lying against the edge of the wall in a pool of blood,...was Gwen, clutching her side with her head hanging down. I felt tears coming to me. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms.

"GWEN! OH MY GOD NO!" She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me.

"D-duncan? Help...me, please..." My eyes were watering up. I took out my phone and dialed 911 then told them where I was and hung up. I looked back at Gwen she was gushing blood near her stomach and she was knocked out.

"Oh God, oh shit! Gwen please hang on, I-I love you..." I held her unconcious form and waited for the ambulence. Finally they came and carried Gwen inside and I jumped in with them. I held her blood soaked hand all the way there then they rolled her inside and they began to force me out of the room while they were setting her on the bed.

"No! No I gotta be with her!"

"Sir, please calm down you can come back in a little bit but right now she needs our help and you need to get out of here." Damn I hate doctors.

"Gwen!" I caught one last glance at her poor face before they forced me out.

***15 minutes later***

I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands. Praying that Gwen was alright. At that moment a nurse came out and motioned me over. I walked to her and looked at her for a sign of hope. She smiled.

"Gwen's gonna be fine, we're gonna keep her over night just to be sure but go in she should be getting ready to wake up. I sighed in relief and dashed through the door.

Gwen lied there with IV tubes around her, she looked so helpless. I walked over and sat by her bed and held her now clean hand in mine. She squeezed her eyes tighter for a second and groaned. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at me.

"Duncan?" She whispered.

"Gwen." I breathed and I held her as close as I could with her IV tubes. She held on to me and then lied back down.

"Gwen there is something I need to tell you, I was going to ask you at your house tonight but..." I trailed off.

"What is it Duncan?" I dropped back down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket and held it up.

"Gwen, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Her eyes started to tear up and a smile crossed her features.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you! I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. I pulled back and smiled. A night of hell turned good.

* * *

**What do ya think? REVIEW PLEASE. Should it stay a one shot or should I right a lil' bit more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you guys asked me to continue on this so I present to you...CHAPTER TWO :D i own nothing now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

***Gwen***

"Where do I put this box?" I yelled to Duncan.

"Uhh just put it in the bedroom for now!" Duncan called back. I put the box near the bedroom closet and went back to my car for the last one. I was officially moving in with Duncan today. After I got out of the hospital he asked me to move in with him and I couldn't say no. I was so excited.

I put the last box by the closet and collasped onto the bed, exhausted from working all day. Duncan came in and smirked.

"Tired Sweetheart?"

"YES!" I groaned. Duncan came over and lied next to me.

"Well, I think I know how to make it better." He smirked and leaned over top of me. He pressed his lips to mine pinning me to the bed. His body pressed against my side. I squeaked in pain. He sat up immediately.

"Sorry, still hurts?" I nodded. My side still hurt I lifted up my shirt to reveal a large bandage wrapped around my stomach. I felt it, the pain made the memory of that night came flowing back in my mind. Those two men were still out there. I started to cry. Duncan's expression softed and he held me close.

"It's okay Gwen. The police said they are doing everything they can to hunt those guys down." I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, I won't let those bastards come near you." I hugged him closer. I felt safe, but then I felt really worried. My name was in the paper, those guys knew what I looked like, I mean how long untill they figured out where I lived? I felt the tears coming back. My mind picturing Duncan dying to protect me and me dying along with him. I didn't know what would happen next. All I know is that I wanted those guys found, now.

I came in one afternoon to find a note from Duncan.

_Gwen,_

_I'll be home late tonight, about eight or nine. Love you._

_Duncan._

I looked around the house was almost disturbingly quiet. Every creek of the floor boards made me want to jump. I went into the kitchen searching for something to have for dinner when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Expecting Duncan I smiled and turned around. My face paled, it wasn't Duncan. Behind this man there was another one with the look of evil in his eyes. _It was them._ I kicked the first one below the belt and tried to run. I felt him grab my foot sending me falling to the ground. I kicked him and he let go. I ran out the door. No one was around outside. I tried to scream but I felt a hand go over my mouth.

The second man wrapped his arm around me and held me to my spot and he brought a cloth across my mouth and nose. I inhaled and my eyes widened. _Chloroform!_ They stuffed me into their car and then everything went black.

***Duncan***

I pulled into the driveway about eight-thirty. I went to the door and found it unlocked. Going in I noticed something was off. Not only was it deathly quiet but it felt like something was wrong.

"Gwen." I called out, no answer. The phone rang I didn't know the number but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"D-Duncan!" It was Gwen, she sounded like she was crying.

"Gwen? What's wrong!"

"Help me! PLEASE!" I heard a bit of noise then I heard somebody else speaking.

"Hehe, sounds like your little girlfriend needs help, _Duncan_." I instantly recognized the voice.

"YOU! Where are you! Where's is she!" I yelled into the phone getting angry.

"Oh don't worry, your girl is safe, for now."

"Damn it where is she!" I was really getting pissed at this guy.

"Shut up, now here's what you do, come to the old pier at midnight tonight and you'll get her back."

"Fine just, please don't hurt her."

"Don't worry about your pretty little girlfriend she'll be _fine_." I could sense the fakeness in his voice.

"I'm serious if you put a finger on her I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Anyway remember the old pier and midnight. Oh and Duncan if you bring anyone along she dies." I gulped.

"Okay, now put Gwen back on the phone!"

"No."

"LET ME TALK TO HER!" I heard a click. He'd hung up. I was so angry I nearly threw the phone across the living room. I sat down trying to remember where the old pier was and then I stared at the clock waiting for midnight. Hoping I'd see Gwen again, alive.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE! :D HERE IS PART 3 OF...GUNSHOTS! :O ENJOY XD (sorry I am soooooo hyper today XD)**

* * *

*****Gwen*****

The tears continued to flood from my eyes. I was lying in a feetle position on a cold concrete floor. Chills ran up and down my spine. This had to be the coldest room in the entire place. I curled tighter into my ball trying to gain warmth. My hands were tied behind my back and another rope wrapped across my chest while my feet stayed tied together. It felt like my wrists were bleeding. Tape once again covered my mouth.

The small room was dimmly lit, and it was like I said, very cold, there was no furniture and no windows. The only exit was a door which was locked and guarded. So even if I could manage to wriggle free of my bindings escaping out the door would be impossible.

I prayed to myself that Duncan would come for me. The only thing that worried me is; _what if they tried to kill Duncan too? _I started sobbing again. I stopped slightly when I heard voices outside and the doorknob turned. The taller man with a stubble beard and eyes of evil stepped in. He smiled, and wasn't a friendly smile either, it was too sinister. He came over to me and quickly ripped the tape from my mouth, making it sting like hell.

"Listen little bitch, you keep quiet and come midnight you can go home with your little boyfriend" then he scoffed "provided he even cares enough to come down here and rescue you."

"He will come for me! I know he will!" He took my face in one of his filthy hands and turned my head towards a large wall clock on one wall. It was almost eleven.

"You see that clock? Well start counting down the final minutes sweetheart, cause when your boyfriend, Duncan comes for you, you both are gonna die." I whimpered. He seemed pleased by my reaction.

"Hehe I knew that would scare you, and I'm telling the truth, you two are gonna die tonight and you both will rot in-"

"YOU rot in hell you horrible, sadistic bastard!" His hand flung out and slapped me so hard I fell backwards, my cheek stinging.

"Don't start an attitude with me bitch! Or else you may not live to midnight!" I whimpered again. He smiled sadistically.

"That's what I thought."

"I-I'm begging you... p-please...just please don't hurt him!" I cried in between sobs. He put another piece of tape across my mouth didn't say a word. But before he went out the door he stopped and looked back at me. Smiling sadisitcally again he brought his hand up to his throat and made his finger glide across his throat, a clear signal saying; _you're both dead_. I started sobbing again and he locked the door.

_What was gonna happen now?_

*****Duncan*****

I stole a glance at my car's glowing clock numbers, _11:50pm_. I had ten minutes to get to the pier. My fully loaded gun hid in my jacket pocket. You never know what could happen. All I knew was if these guys weren't gonna give me Gwen the easy way, I was prepared to fight my way to her. I looked back on the slightly fogged road and saw the old pier. Right next to it was a shabby old buliding which looked like it would fall over in a strong wind.

Exiting my car I saw a figure immerge from the front door of the building. Even in the fog I could see that it was _him_. He smiled.

"Well well well. Looks like you showed up after all. I was beginning to think you skipped out on us,...Duncan is it?"

"Where's Gwen!" I half shouted, anger rising in my voice.

He said nothing instead he turned towards the and let out a sharp whistle signaling for the figure by the window. The shadow in the window went into another room. A few seconds later a shorter shaved man came out pulling Gwen outside. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears, she had a small cut on her forehead, her clothes were ruffled, and her wrists were red and covered in a small amount of blood.

"Duncan!" She tried to run to me but the shorter man grabbed her and pulled her into his arms putting a gun to her head. I snarled.

"Let. Her. Go." I said. The short man looked to his partner for signs of what to do next. Then the taller guy walked over to him grabbed Gwen by her arm. Once he had her on the other side of him he took out his gun and shot his pal.

Gwen screamed as the poor guy fell to the ground, already dead. I stood there in shock.

"You really are a sick bastard!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He said as he turned his gun on me.

Say goodnight punk."

"NO!" Gwen screamed and grabbed the guy's arm. forcing his arm and gun into the air. He fired his shot and the bullet went flying up and then landing on the ground. I grabbed my gun out of my pocket, neither of them noticed. The guy shoved Gwen roughly off of him knocking her to the ground hitting her head against the hard concrete wall of the building.

I heard a sickening thud and Gwen cried out in pain rushing her hand to her head in pain. She pulled her hand back and thank god there was no blood.

"Think you're so smart huh, bitch!" He pointed his gun towards Gwen. She crumpled against the wall in terror. "Time to die!"

"No!" He looked towards me at my outburst and I fired twice. He fell to the ground, chest not moving. The only sounds I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears and Gwen's heavy breathing. Then she looked at me and got up running into my arms. She started crying. I held her and let her sob into my shoulder.

"Y-you came for me..." She sobbed.

"Of course I did. I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you." She continued sobbing.

"It's okay Gwen, it's over." I whispered in her ear. I kissed the side of her head and called 911. Then we walked over to a bench. Whispering calming words, I cradled her in my arms, while we waited for the cops.

* * *

**Me: Woohoo Gwen is safe and Duncan killed that bastard! *does my happy dance***

**Gwen: Chill out Infected B, you knew this was gonna happen.**

**Me: What! I am just full of energy tonight is that so bad? Mwhahaha!**

**Duncan: I think Infected B's finally snapped. O_o**

**Me: I'M NOT INFECTED BLISS I'M EXPLOSIVO! MWAHAHAHA! BOOM BOOM! :D**

**Gwen: Get a hold of yourself! *slaps me across the face***

**Me: Thanks I needed that.**

**Duncan: Anyways read and review before she goes pyscho again.**

**Me: I heard that!**


	4. Epilogue

**Well this is the very last chapter for this story, really it's just the epilouge, that's why it's so dang short enjoy anyway and read and review.**

* * *

**Gwen**

I held onto Duncan, still crying in his arms, waiting for the police to arrive. I shuddered looking at the two lifeless bodies in front of me. Blood forming small pools around them. Eventually we heard the blare of the sirens and stood up in the chilly air. Two police cars and a paramedic showed up. The cheif wrapped a blanket around me and Duncan while the paramedics stuffed the two men into body bags and drove off.

I knew this was going to be all over the news tomorrow, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Duncan and I were safe and alive and those two weren't. I'd never have to live in fear of them again. Even so the events of tonight kept the tears rolling down my cheeks, nearly freezing to my face in the fridged air. After we answered a few questions for the cheif we drove back home.

**Two Months Later**

"I do." I said smiling with tears in my eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Duncan leaned in and grabbed my waist. Our lips met. Our friends and family clapped and cheered. We walked down the isle with Duncan's hand now resting on my slightly rounder stomach.

That's right I'm pregnant and I couldn't be happier. It took a little time to forget everything and move on but we eventually left behind our fears and pushed the terrible memories far into the corners of our minds forgetting all about the two gunmen who for almost a month made our lives hell.

All I cared about was Duncan, me, and our bundle of joy to be.

All I knew was I couldn't live in the dark forever. I had to move on into a brighter future, for the sake of my future child. As Duncan and I swayed back and forth to the soft music in the background I felt happy.

I felt as if everything had finally been set right.

* * *

**Again sorry this is short but I had no idea nor the patience to go anywhere else with this story so please review :)**


End file.
